Wing of the demigods
by Jay Woofit
Summary: This is a three way crossover. Things are wild after the Giant war, new demigods, new secrets, a new adventure. Along with new enemies and fears the flock, the Percy Jackson crew, and the Golden Trio plus Draco discover their past and who they were meant to be and were their destiny is suppose to go. (Ignore my spelling.) (Add new pairings)
1. Prodolog

_Prodolog_

The sounds of battle rained trow the palece as a maiden tryed to set up a horse for a ride, the rider in qeustion had ran back to grab something importent. A woman raced trow the halls doing her beast to not get seen, a crown was tangled in her black hair and she hiked up her black dress as she ran. She finally reached the room she was looking for and ran inside not wanting to wast any time. Others had been sent ahead with the other two.

The woman picked up the small infent out of his crib and held him to her body as she ran out of the room grabing the crown he would wear one day on her way out. Runing to the stables the maiden had fineshed seting up the horse and leaped on it's back. She galloped out of the palece and into the night with her son in tow. At the same moment a solder found the room and enter espeding to kidnapp the child but he was gone, the solder ran sreding the word that the prince was gone. In the darkness the queen rode her horse trows the portal that would take her and her son to safty, when she got there more men where waiting with two more children. One being her brother, the man who would rule in her apsens. "You must hurry sister." He said handing another infent to her.

The former queen took the hand of her two year old daughter and ran trow the portal beading her older children farwell. She knew that one day her son would return to the kingdom and claim his birthright when he was older, but she would never see it happen.

 _Years later_

A young boy sat on a bed bruhing his hair out, he knew nothing of his birthright and foused on what was going on in his life, when his mother died his father hide the crown and erased his memorys of the kingdom he was destion to rule and his mother. A voice call his name in the hall and he replaied with "I'm coming!" And left the room, he was so clueless to what some would do to get their hands on him.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

 _ **A girl with dirty blond hair sits at a computer desk eating a bag of popcorn, Leo walks up and taps her. "You should really start writing." He saids. "After I'm done eating." The girl says her mouth full of popcorn. "Okay." Leo says going off so that he can get ready to do his part in the story.**_

 _Chapter 1: New demigods_

 _Nico's POV_

"NICO COME ON!" A voice down the hall called. "I'm coming." I called back. I set down my hair brush and got to me feet, my bed was as messy as always, I never sow the point in making it so I never did. I walked into the hall seeing Percy standing there holding my backpack. "Come on we don't got all day." He said tossing my pack to me.

We had a quest to England and Percy wanted to wast no time geting to the demigods there. He keept conplaining that I took to long to get ready to leave for a quest but I think he's over reacting. We aready knew the demigods there, one was my sister, my dad had informed me who the demigods were so we were heading out to get them.

I was in in charge of geting another son of Zeus so I was off to Privet Drive number four. I shadowtraveled and walked down a street, it was night but the street lamps gave off anuse light to see but I would be able to see even if it was pitch black. I looked at a street sign, Privet Drive, I was in the right place. I walked down the street looking for number four, I sow the house and stood infront of it.

It was a farly normal looking house, the kind that you look at and don't think twice about the family that lived there. I sat down on a stone wall that was near to house, I would wait for morning then I would go up to the house when someone woke up. I didn't have to wait long before the sun rose and the house began to stir. I walked to the door and knocked on it.

I hear the shuffle of feet and the door opened, a tall thin blond woman opened the door and looked at me. "What is a young man like yourself doing up this early?" She asked. "I'm here about Harry. He is home right?" I asked. The woman frown. "What could you posibly want with the boy?" She asked. I hand the note that Chiron had told me to give them, Chiron knew these people so he give me a note to give them when I got there.

The woman known as Mrs. Dursley took the paper from my hand and read it, she looked at me like I was a piece of trash. "Come inside." She said opening the door so I could get inside the home, now I just needed to have a quick chat with them, get Harry, and get him back to camp before anything happened. Sounds like a piece of cake.

 _Harry's POV_

"HARRRRYYYY POOOOTTTTTERRR!" I sighed. What did I do wrong this time? I just got up and was already geting yelled at. I walked down the stairs and sow my Aunt and my Uncle siting in the liveing room, a boy sat on the oppist side to them, he had long curlie black hair, dark brown eyes and he was very pale.

He wore a Avorit jacket and a black shirt. "Sit." My Uncle ordered, I sat down next to the boy. He appeared to be a inch shorter then me and a year younger. "Who are you?" I asked the boy. "No qeustions." My Uncle snapped and I flinched. "Hey there's no need to band qeustions! The only way to learn things is to ask qeustions." The boy snapped and my Uncle. The ground rumbled alittle when he spoke and the air grew colder, the kid was down right scary making my Aunt and Uncle trimble in fear.

The boy then turned to me and his glare soften. "I'm Nico di Angelo." He said. I was sure if I was allowed to say anything but he seemed to say with his eyes that I didn't need to say anything. My Uncle clear his troat and glanced at Nico. "Nico is here to show you the way." He said. I turned to my Uncle. "Show me the way to where?" I asked. "To a safe place, go pack your stuff." My Aunt said. I glance at Nico, his eyes said that I should liseon to them so I when up stairs and started packing.

I grabbed Hedwig and walked down the stairs. Nico stood looking at me, something was odd the way he stood, his hands by his side, standing strate, it was just so... reagale. As we walked out the door I sow that Nico just seemed to float across the ground rather then walk. I walked after Nico as he headed for a different street. "Come on. I'm not sure what kind of danger we're in- GAAHHH!" Nico let out a startled cry as a magic net came out of no where and knocked him to the ground.

I ran over and started to try and untangle Nico from the glowing blue net, I hear a laugh. Glancing up I sow the last person I wanted to see, Lucius Malfoy. Nico seemed to be trying to do something but all that was happening was that blue sparks were flying off the net. Nico seemed confused on why nothing was happening. "Why can't I..." Nico trailed off. I felt somekind of energy humming inside Nico, it was powerful and earthie, the magic in the net was somehow cotaning the energy but it couldn't take energy from the outside.

 _Blow the net the pieces_ A voice said. I felt somekind of energy start to form in my body, I could use that energy. I sumoned it, as much as I could. The sky turned grey and thurner rumbled, a bolt of lightning flash and blasted the magic net to shreds and blowing Lucius Malfoy away in the wind. I felt a wave of nusuea and dizzyness rush over me. The last thing I hear was Nico's voice. "Did you have to make a show of that? But you did good Pottor, you did good." I though for sure that I would have a dream of my parents murder but I soon found myself in a large white room full of thrones.

Siting in the centur was a large man, he had black hair with some of it turning grey, he wore a suit and held a large celendure that cracked with electricity. I stared at him, was he smiling at me? "Who are you?" I asked. Okay he was smiling cause his smile grew wider. "I'm your father Harry." He said. I opened my mouth to ask another qeustion but before I could the image changed.

I sow Lucius Malfoy bowing infront of something and speake. "I am sorry my lord, I could not capture him." Another voice hissed, I knew who it belonged too, Voldemort. "You idoit, we must get him before they do, only then will we be able to turn him onto our side." At first I though he was talking about me, I would never join Voldemort, he murdered my parents! (Pertending the guy that claimed to be my father dosen't exist.) But after Lucius left Voldemort said. "You can not run forever... Nico di Angelo."

I felt water splash on my face and I lunched forward accidently shoting out a brusted of electricity and shocking Nico. He yelped and held his arm. 'Don't tase me bro!" He said rubing his arm were the electricity had hit him. "Sorry." I said. Nico just shrugged. "Did you happen to have any dreams while you were asleep?" He asked. I nodded and told Nico what I sow, for some reason Nico wasn't surprised. "Not the first time, I get dreams from my dad all the time." He said. I looked at Nico. "Let me explain in a way you'll understand." And he lunched into his explainashen.

 **A/N**

 **Me: *Munching on a pickle* Hey guys! So that was the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it, I've got some stuff to do so I'm going to leave it here. I love writing so you guys will see alot more of me.**

 **Nico: Hurry up. I'm tried and I want to get some reast, I bet Harry's going to need it cause he used his powers for the first time.**

 **Harry: Yeah I'm pooped, just sign off.**

 **Me: Fine, okay so I've got to go, see you dudes later!**


	3. Chapter 2

**aA/N**

 **Had a bit of a writer's block but I'm back so here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! And FYI my sister Falcon Re-re gave me some ideas.**

 _Nico's POV_

"So what your saying is that your the son of a god." I nodded to show that was right. "And my dad is a god." Harry said pointing to himself. "Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "And that we're heading to a camp that in full of guys like us?" Harry asked. "That's right." I said. Harry was looking at me like I was crazy. "So who's your Dad/Mom?" Harry asked. I puffed up my cheeks wondering if I should tell him... well he would find out one way or another.

"My Dad is Hades the greek god of the Underworld." I said. Harry stared at me, and then started to laugh. I raised my eyebrow. "What's so funny?" I asked. Harry began to breath again. "Aw man your really going to stick with that story huh? Ha ha ha! I mean come on! How can that be possible?" He said still laughing. I frowned. "You think I'm making this up?" I asked. Harry stoped when he sow my face.

"You're serus?" He asked. "I'm dead serus." I said. "Harry your in real danger here. If you run into a monster and you don't know how to deal with it then your dead, no do over." I said. Harry rubed the back of his head. I guess he got the fact of game over as real, he knew I was telling the truth. I sighed. "Harry I know it's a lot to take in but-" I was cut off when Harry spoke again. "Do you... have powers? Like what I did? With..." Harry mubled the last part.

"I have powers but not like what you did. Your powers depand on your godly parent so my powers all have to do with the earth or death, you know... cause my Dad is Hades." I said. Harry nodded, he sudenly lunthed into the air and came back down with a tud. "OW!" He said. "Oh! Also your powers will actavat with different emostions. Like when I get paniced a skeleton pops out of the ground." I told Harry.

"Thanks for telling me now!" He said pushing himself up. "You can learn to contral your powers but your emoshions may still atavat them at points." I said. Harry glared at me but just then some movetemt in his bag caught my eye. "Did your bag just move?" I asked. "No." Harry said grabbing his bag witch made a small speak. "Your bag just made a noise." I said. "Your hearing things." Harry said. His bag now seemed to be fighting him.

I reached over and unzipped part of the bag, a small black head popped out. I let out a started yelp and reached of my sword. "Wait! Don't hurt him!" Harry said. I breath heavy. "Harry, that's a dragon." I said. Harry pulled the dragon out of his bag, it was a black dragon with ocean blue and sea green on it, it paws were wolf like and green, it's face had green markens, it's eye were mismatch, one green one yellow.

"Nico he's just a baby. I couldn't just leave Odin with my Aunt and Uncle he'd be misserble with out me there." Harry said stroking the dragon. "Odin. Odin? You gave it a name?" I asked pointing my sword at the creatcher. " _He_. I gave _him_ a name, I couldn't just call him dragon." Harry said. My lip curled into a snarl. "Harry dragons are blood tirsty creaters that would kill you as soon as they look at you." I said.

"Someone's been telling you wrong! Dragons are gentle creathers that can bring people together if you just show them alittle trust!" Harry said. I looked at the dragon, it was no bigger then a Scottiesh terrier, it's eyes looked at me with integenis way to big for a baby. The small dragon yawned and keept looking at me, it's eyes were so inteccent. I growled and looked away. "Dragons are killers, that's all there is to it." I said. "No their not, and yes there is, let me show you." Harry said.

I turned to look at him. "What are you-" I stoped talking when Harry plopped his dragon into my arms. I waited for the dragon to start clawing my arms or hissing or to go for my torat but the dragon just looked at me as he curled up in my arms. I could hardly breath, the smell of brimstone pushed up my nose making it hard to breath. "It's okay Nico. Just realx." Harry said. Easy for him to say! I was holding a bloodtirsty monster who wanted to kill me.

The dragon looked at me with his miamatch eyes and nuzzled my arm. Harry looked at me. "Pet him." He said. I raised my hand and ran it over the dragon's back, the small thing raised it's head and sniffed my hand, I did my beast to not pull my hand back. The little thing keept sniffing intell it just licked my hand. He... licked it. "See? Dragons can be kind grentle creathers if you will alow them to pull back the mask that others have given them." Harry said.

Odin... he seemed to be totally calm around me not doing anything but lick my hand. "I know I can't ask you to trow everything that you've learn out the door but try, just try to turn your thinking in a different deratchion." Harry peaded. I hand Odin back to Harry. "I... don't know what to think any more." I told him. I started to walk away but I stopped. "To be honest... I was never sure what to think... of anything... I'm not even sure if I've been told the whole truth... about myself. Is it odd? To not even know yourself? Who you are? Who you're meant to be? Is it odd to not even know your mother?" I asked.

Harry stared at me with a odd look. "Nico what do you mean by that?" He asked. I turned away. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." I said walking away. I didn't turn back to look at Harry but I knew I had left him very confused.

 _Harry's POV_

I stared at were Nico had dissapered. His words tumbled in my head, _Is it odd? To not even know yourself? Is it odd to not even know your mother?_ He spoke of it like it was a different case then his thoughs on dragons. I knew what it was like to not know your mother, mine died when I was just a baby. I desided I would talk to Nico when he came back.

When it got dark I made a fire so it wouldn't get too dark, it cast a circle of light and at the engde of the circle of light Nico came out of the woods and sat down. He didn't speak and didn't meet my eyes, I was a year older but Nico hadn't show any sign of careing about that. I sighed and started poking the fire with a stick.

"You don't remeber your mother?" I asked. The way Nico spoke about it, was like he forgot her more then never knew her. "I can remeber bits and pieces, not anything inportent, it didn't give me much about her personality ether, I can't really piece her together, and... it's geting harder to remeber her face now..." Nico said softly. I poked at the fire again. "That's more then I ever got, if not for pictures I wouldn't know what my mother even looked like." I said.

I looked at Nico to see that his head was raised and his eyes looking at me burning with a curius look. "What happened?" Nico asked. I had hoped he wouldn't ask. "When I was a baby it was dark times, a man came to my pa-... my mother and stepfather's home, he killed my... stepfather first, my mom was in the nursery with me, she begged, peaded for him to spare my life. He killed her, he... tryed to kill me but failed, he was a wizard, the spell he used reboaned and he left barely alive. I was taken to my Aunt and Uncle's house and I've lived there since, at first I was told that my mother died in a car crash but..." I stoped, if he was up for it I would tell Nico about the Wizarding world.

Nico's looked told me that he would ask me later. "My mom died when I was 8, it's been so long and... it really is geting hard to remeber her." He said his tone going soft. I knew something that would get Nico out of the gutter. "I have one memroy of my mom." I said. Nico's eyes held more curiusity then I though they could hold. "What is it?" He asked. I smiled, I had hoped he would ask. "It's just her, talking to me. Not anything improtent, just talking to me. It makes me feel happy, when it gets hard to remeber her I just think of that memroy." I said.

"Try to find a memroy like that, one without much detail so that it's easy to remeber. I didn't know much about my mom cause she died when I was a baby but it mite help you remeber her." I told Nico. He closed his eyes. "It's wert a shot." He said. He started to twisted his skull ring as he began to think. I wondered what he would think of.

 _Nico's POV_

I was doing what Harry asked me, think of a memroy without much detail so it is easy to remeber. Sudenly I found one, my mom held me on her lap as she sang a song that I kindof knew, the memory was sweet but at the same time depressing. I looked at Harry, he seemed to be focused on the snowie owl perched on his shoulder and didn't say anything. I desided to break the silence. "What's with the owl?" I asked.

Harry jumped a little and his owl let out a startled hoot. "You mean Hedwig? She's like a messenger, she carrys letters to my friends and will sometimes come back with a repay from my friend." He said. I nodded showing that I understood. Harry stroked the owl's feathers as he watched Odin play with a stick, the little guy sure knew how to entertain himself. Harry laughed when Odin fell on his back in his entossasom still holding the stick in his mouth.

I laughed too. "The little guy sure is silly." I said. "Yeah and smart too. He even figered out how too open the door to my room, I was lucky that my Aunt and Uncle didn't see him runing down the stairs." Harry said as Odin keep playing. I couldn't help but smile, the world was a harsh place, expashily for a baby dragon, but Odin didn't need to worry cause he had Harry by his side to make sure no harm came to him.

I leaned back and reasted my hand on a tree. "You okay? You seem kind of tired." Harry said. "Yeah... I'm fine, just sleepy. It's okay." I said. Harry nodded, Hedwig flew up into the trees and perched. "She'll keep watch and warn us if any danger gets too close." He said. I nodded, I curled onto the ground and drifted off into sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Me: Okay so next time we will see what Hermione thinks about the Greek gods and her godly parent. And her though on her half sibling(s), I think she'll have quit the reactchen apon learning that one of her parents had cheated on the other.**

 **Nico: Jay we're kindof on a tite time frame so rap thing up okay?**

 **Me: What ever. Okay so see you dudes in the next chapter! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Okay guys, I've been thinking this over but I think that this chapter may be a little boring, let me know and I may get back to you.**

 _Hermione's POV_

I sat on my bed peting my cat Crookshanks thinking things couldn't get any worst when my whole world was fliped on it's head. In case your wondering my parents had started fighting nonstop for a week. I mean come on do they even stop to breath?! Everytime they cross paths they start fighting and I hated it! I've tryed to make they stop but they just ingored me, I've tryed to send letters to my friends for help but only Ron is responding, it's like Harry's gone MIA! (Missing In Action)

I watched Roda trott around the room, Roda was a Deadly Nadder, she had black and green feathers covering her body and her eyes were light purple. A few days ago I had been in the backyard crying when a skeleton dog popped out of the ground, I jumped a few feet in the air when I sow it, it sank back into the ground a few moments later and I hadn't said anything to my friends. I heared my parents talking down stairs with someone.

Most likely a attorney or something like that, I hear a little of what they were saying from my room. ". . . need to go with. . . not sure how long. . . she'll be safer. . ." I knew with a start that the 'she' they were talking about was me. I wondered what they were talking about when something passing by my widow caught my eye, I stood up and walked over to the widow peeking out.

There seemed to be nothing but when I leaned closer something leaped at me crashing trow the widow and into my room. I sreamed and ran down the hall. I heared someone swearing so bad that a salior would be proud of. A boy with light brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair charged down the hall holding a hammer to face the monster that had came in.

I swear I knew it from somewhere but I couldn't remeber what it was. The boy ramed the hammer into it's face making it yelp and leap back. The boy slamed his hammer into the monster and it exploded into golden dust. The boy turned to looked at me with his brown eyes. He held out his hand to help me up (I had fell down in my painc), I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded, the boy glanced at my parents and they nodded. The boy grabbed my hand pulled me away from my parents. "Grab what you can no time to explain." He said. I ran to my room and started grabbing what I could stuffing Roda into my back pack at the last second and grabbing Crookshanks's basket and puting him inside before the boy ran in and grabbed me draging me outside as roars came from the woods.

"We're out of time we need to move!" He said as he started to run. "Who are you anyways?" I asked as we ran. He turned to me and said. "I'm Leo the son of Hephaestus and your Hermione the daugher of *****."

 **A/N**

 **Yay don't you love cliffhangers? No? Well to bad cause here's one right now, I wanted to wait intell later to reval who Hermione's godly parent is so intell next time peace! Also I know this is long over due but alot has been happening in my life and I keept forgeting so sorry :). Just don't get up in my grill because of it okay? I'll try to update when I can but it wouldn't be very often so be patience with me okay? Plus I will have to look up some words if I can so it may take me a while to update just so you know :).**

 **Intell the next chapter this is Jay Woofit signing out, bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Sorry this took so long dudes.**

 _Nico's POV_

Me and Harry walked for quit a while to reach the meeting place were I was sapostto meet my friends and the other new demigods, but when we got there we were the only ones there. "Maybe they got attacked." Harry said. "By what?" I asked. Harry shrugged. "Your the one who should know about this stuff not me." He said.

"I've only known about being a demigod for four years." I said. "That's longer then I have." Harry said. "You found out yesterday." I snaped. "Yeah so I don't know as much as you do!" Harry snaped back. I opened my mouth to say something when a crackling noise came to my ear and I froze. I turned to see a patch of fire starting on the grass witch was slowly making it's way to me and Harry.

Odin sat next to Harry rubbing his snout like he just sneezed. "Oh gods of Olympus we've got to go!" Harry said grabbing my arm and trying to pull me away. My body was stiff and my legs didn't move. I was as still as stone not moveing a inche. Harry keept tuging on my arm trying to get me to move, to get me away from the fire. "Come... on... Nico! We... have... to... go!" Harry said with each tug on my arm. Sudenly water splashed onto the fire puting it out.

A few feet away stood Percy with a bucket of water. "That was a close call." He said looking at me. I shook off Harry's hand and put my own in my pockets. "Don't act like you just save the whole freaking world Jackson." I said. A blond boy was standing next to Percy, his hair was almost snow white and he had siliver eye. He smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? You seemed pretty scared to me." He said still smirking.

Harry and the blond caught see of each other and both of their lips curled. "What are you do here Malfoy? Did your father finally kick you out of the house cause you were too annoying?" Harry asked. "At less I was wanted unlike you! You little-" I disided to cut him off. "Hang on! You two know each other?" I asked. "We go to the same school but we don't get along very well." Harry said.

"We don't get along at all! Don't try to sugar coat things for the little guy, he shouldn't even be talking to a dirty half-blood like you!" The blond said. I disided that I didn't like this guy. "What dose that mean?" I asked. "You don't want to know." I turned to see that Leo had finally showed up with a brown haired girl, her eyes were ginger brown and in her arms she carryed a cat.

Leo cleared his torat. "Everyone this is Hermione Gringer... the daugher of Hades." He said rubbing his arm. I smiled at Hermione. "Hello sis." I said. Hermione raised a eyebrow. "Sis?" She asked. She looked at Leo. "Nico's a son of Hades too, meaning he's your half brother." Leo explained. Hermione looked back at me and I smiled, I hoped at Hermione would just go with it.

"He can't be my brother. He looks nothing like me." She said and I flinched. It was true, I was hoping that she would look alittle like me in some way so that she was covened that I was her brother but we looked nothing alike. "That's how it can be sometimes, I think that Nico takes more or less after your father and you guys had different mothers." Leo said. Hermione looked like she wasn't buying it.

I disided to speak up. "It's true. I've meet our father, I take after him more then I did my mother. But... I guess you still don't believe, that your a demigod like the rest of us. Or... you don't want to believe, you still think that... your human... that's okay. At first I didn't want to believe it ether, but... it's part of who I am... who you are... but I guess you still don't want to believe. That's okay, I could always go hang out with the dead... they seem to like me better then humans... or most liveing things." I said tilting my head torwads the ground.

I felt arms rap around me in a gentle hug after alittle bit. I felt a hand touch a spot on my neck and I flinched. "You've been trow alot haven't you?" Hermione asked. I nodded slowly doing my best to ingore the blazing pain in my neck. We all jumped when a far away roar sounded. "I though we lost it..." Leo said. "We need to go. Now!" Annabeth said running up with four red heads. We took the hint and started to run as fast as we could.

I didn't look back but I made sure that I was holding Hermione's hand so I didn't lose her. "Keep together don't get seperated! None of us can face it alone!" Leo shouted. I keepted my pace with the others but I was starting to tire fast. Hermione keept her grip on my hand. "Don't slow down little brother!" She told me. I smiled, she believed me about being her brother.

I keept running but sudenly I had to do something that I hadn't done in a long time, something that I wished I could keept secert. i stood in front of everyone as the monster ran for us, I spread out my arms and I foucsed hard and I...

 **To be Cotiuned.**

 **A/N**

 **Hahahaha, I just cliff hangered yall! I just felt like this was a great place to leave off, review what you think Nico did to protect his friends and why he wanted it to be keept secert. And of those who guessed that Hermione father was Hades then you get a pat on the back. I know right now that there aern't many of you reading this but for those of you who are thank you.**

 **This is my first story and to see that people are reading this makes my day. Some of you a being very positive and even trying to help and I love that so thank you for the support. See you guys later, bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! So this is a little while after the events of chapter four, Nico and Hermione are geting along, the Weaslys are good, and the childen of Hermes, and the golden trio is starting to get along with Draco. (Leo's half brother so you get the picture) Let's see what happens.**

 _Fang's POV_

I huffed running out of breath as I chased after the young boy. "Stop running! I just want to talk!" I yelled after him. He dosen't slow down but goses faster, I speed up and I finally maneged to grab the back of his jacket, he lets out a startled yelp as I pull him to a stop and he falls flat on his back. I noticed his jacket was brown with fuzzie here and there and on the inside.

His hair was raven black falling infront of his dark brown eyes and his skin was deathly pale. "I said I just want to talk." I told him. His lip curls. "I've heared that before, it was a lie." He said. "I not going to hurt you." I told him softly. He looks at me for a moment, I swear I saw a flicker of trust but it was replaced with fear and hate.

"Let me go!" He said strugling in my grasp. I grasped his arm as he strugled, he had a skull ring on his left hand and he appeared to be fourteen or sixteen, hard to tell with his high. I felt his foot ram into my gut, I held his wrist and pushed them aganist the ground. "Stop it. I just want to talk." I said.

He goses still for a bit, I lossen my grip but I was still ready for anything. Sure anufe the moment I lossen my grip he kicks me in the gut again. I titen my grip on his wirst and start to put a lot more pressure on his left wrist, he wimpers almost right away. "If you keept this up your just going to hurt more." I told him.

He looked strat into my eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you unless you force me." I said. He keept his eyes locked on mine. "Are you telling the truth?" He asked not breaking eye contat. "Yes." I said simply. He keept looking that me but slowly nodded. I got off him and helped him to his feet.

He rubbed his wrist and looked at me, I sudenly felt something in the pit of my stomut drop, this kid... he was different that any other kid I had ever meet. His dark brown eyes held onto a light that seemed to be flickering, his black hair parshily covered his face and his jacket cover his arms alittle to well. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Nico. Nico di Angelo." He said.

I keept looking at Nico, he didn't bother to break eye contat with me. "How old are you?" I asked. "I fourteen." He said not looking away. I opened my mouth to say something else when a howl reached my ears. Nico turned to try and location it. "What was that?" He asked looking at me. The howl broke again and this time I knew what made it. "Run." I said.

Nico did ask why, the moment the word left my mouth he took off runing away from where the howling was coming from and I fowold him. He was light and fast on his feet making up time on the corners and making sharp turns like a boss. It was hard to keep up with him. We both skicked to a holt when we were face to face with a cliff.

Nico swore so bad I most shoved a bar of soap into his mouth. I turned and saw the Erasers, they snickered and snaped their jaws knowing we were traped. I got infront of Nico as they came closer. Nico let up a dessresed whimper as they closed in. "Stay behind me." I told him as a Eraser growled.

I sudenly felt a push against my back, I looked, Nico had a determoned look in his eyes and I could feel a slite huming coming off him. "Let me, I'll clear them out." He said. I steped back and Nico got infront of me. "You mit want to get behind me." He said spreading out his arms.

I stood behind Nico as his hands started to hold balls of yellow light. The Erasers looked confused but one seemed to be smart and started runing, Nico put his hands together and the balls shot out an large yellow laser. The blast send the Erasers who knows where and left me very surprised and Nico's hands glowing and smoking.

"There, that should take care... of them..." Nico said before his eyes rolled back and he fell over. I caught him before he hit the ground. Nico laughed alittle when I set him down. "Sorry you... had to see... that... there just... wasn't any other opsion." He said. I shushed him. "Save your energy, you'll need it." I said. Nico nodded and his head fell down on my sholder. And he was down for the count.

 _Nudge's POV_

When Fang came in with a boy around my age passed out for what ever reason Max wasn't very happy intell Fang told her about the Erasers and what he could do. "He shot a fucking laser beam Max, that's not normal." He said. Max sighed. "But what if that's not all he can do?" She asked.

"We can't ask him about that right now can we? He's down for the count and he's not showing any signs of waking up anytime soon." Fang said. I took a closer look at him and saw large bags under his eyes. "It looks like he needs the sleep badly." I said. Max sighed again. "Put him on the couch intell he wakes up." She said walking away. Fang put him gently down on the couch, I think he said his name was Nico... yeah that's it.

Nico's face had a peaceful look on it with some of his hair falling around it as if framing it. His fram was thin like he didn't eat very well. Nico was asleep for the whole day, the next morning Nico was awake and moving around, but he was also peting the skeletion of a cat but when I came down the skull moved to look at me and it made a meow.

When Max asked Nico said that he was able to summon the dead at will, Max wasn't sure about Nico staying. Nico was acting pretty casul as we talked about him a couple feet away. "Max he's a kid, I'm not even sure if he has a family. I found him out in the woods." Fang said. Nico was acting pretty calm as he exporled the house.

"Fang he said he could summon the dead, stuff like that is a bad omen." Max said. Nico now seemed to be paying attoichon now. "Do you really believe just because Nico can summon the dead that he's a bad person?" Fang asked. "If you believe a certon story that says that Hitlier was the son of the god of death than you can see were that points. Nico could very well be a Hitlier in the makings." Max said. Fang opened his mouth to protest when a pirceing sream broke in.

We all covered our ears intell it stoped and looked at Nico, he had a angery look in his eye and seemed to be on the verge for crying. "You think... that just cause I can summon the dead that I'm like Hitlier?!" Nico asked Max almost shouting. "I am not like him! I would never ever kill for the reasons he did!" Nico sreamed before bursting into tears and runing out the door. Fang gave chase.

"Nico wait!" Fang cried running after him. I followed and soon found Nico in a tree crying. "Can you please come down?" I asked him. I saw Nico shake his head. I started to climb up the tree but before I could get to where Nico was he was gone, just like that vanished. When I came home Fang was yelling at Max. "How could you do that?! He's only a kid and he acused him of being a senceless murder! Did you see he crying?! How can you be so curle?!" Fang shouted.

"Fang calm down!" I snaped. Fang looked at me in surprise. "We need to find Nico, if he was really wondering the woods like you said I have a feeling the Erasers had something to do with why he was in the first place." I said. Fang nodded and I glanced at Max. "Are you going to come? I mean you mit as well apogize for what you said." I asked. Max nodded and we started to walk.

Iggy soon said that he heared Nico. "It sounds like he's crying, and he's alittle muffed like he's holding a pillow to his face." He said and started walking. We soon came to a beat up house in the forset. "He's in there." Iggy said going to the house. "He lives here?" Max asked. "I guess so." Fang said. When I came in I saw a broken picture on the ground, I picked it up and saw that in the picture there was Nico standing in the middle.

Two girls stood on ether side of Nico, on the left the girl was two inches taller then Nico, she was pale with brown hair and eyes. The girl on the right was two inches shorter then Nico was brown skin, golden eyes, and amond hair. I showed the picture to the rest of the flock. "They must be Nico's family." Fang said.

"Where are they then?" Max asked. A voice called down from one of the rooms. "Gone. Taken. Captured by... what even those things were." We turned and saw Nico coming down the stairs, his eyes were still wet from crying. "They were... no, are my sisters. They were taken by those monsters that Fang saved me from. " Nico said wiping his face.

"The Erasers." I said. "If that's what there called then yeah." Nico said. I looked at the picture again. "What about your mom? And your dad?" I asked. "My... mom was normal, mortal. My dad... is immortal." Nico said. "Your a demigod." Max said. We all looked at her. "You know... half human half god, a mortal parent and a immortal parent. Most seen in Greek myths and storys." She explain.

"That is true, my father is Hades the god of the underworld." Nico said. "So that's why you can summon the dead." Fang said. Nico nodded. "My sisters... we all had the same father but our mothers were different." He said. Nico slumped down on the stairs and started to cry again. "Their're all I have and their gone. I tryed to save them but I couldn't cause I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm so stupid." Nico weeped.

I walked over and put my wing gently around Nico, his own floded against his back lightly so I could see the black feathers against his brown jacket. "It's not your falt, there was nothing you could do." I told him. Nico looked at me, he saw my wings and started crying harder. I tryed to confurt him as he cryed.

Soon his tears dryed and he looked at me. "Thank you. If you knew the c-... Erasers, then do you know where they took my sisters?" He asked. I bite my lip. "I mit have a clue where they were taken." I said slowly. Nico lonched onto his feet. "Then what are you standing there for?! If there's a chance I want to save my sisters! Let's go!" He said runing for the door. Max grabbed him as he pasted.

"Woah bucko we're not ready for something like that!" She said. Nico puffed out his cheeks and got ready to say something before Fang add. "If we charge in there's a high chance that your sisters could be killed before we could save them." Nico seemed to think about it, he sighed. "When can we leave?" He asked.

"As soon as we get the things we need." Max said. We told Nico to meet us here as he got some of the things he needed. We packed food, water, a couple changes of clotse and somethings for Total. But when we came back Nico wasn't in the house and there was a metal van parked infront.

When we started to wonder where the hell Nico had gone his voice called out. "I'm out back in the shed." He said. We came to a shed in the back yard and the door was open, we walked in to see that it was some sort of work shop/storge area and Nico was walking around grabbing items and stuffing them into a bag.

"What is this place?" Fang asked looking at one of the unfinesh creatshions. "Welcome to Bunker 34. My friends Harry, Leo, and Draco made this and everything you see here. It was to only to be used in emergses and as a storge area plus work shop in case anything happened. And when your a demigod that happens alot more then it should." Nico said.

I looked at a large metal dragon that seemed to take up most of the room, damge on it had been repaired and it seemed to be off. "What's with the metal dragon?" I asked. The dragon's eyes started glowing when the words left my mouth and it raised it's head making a creaking sound.

"That's Festus, he can sort of turn himself on and off, Leo found him and fixed him after he whent heywire and he's been around ever since. Leo had to fix him when he got badly dameged but he's in working order." Nico said walking down to our level. "Who made the guy in the first place?" I asked.

"Don't know, when he was first found by someone else Festus was in pieces so the guy put him together so we don't know who made Festus in the first place. It's the kind of mystery that may never be solved tow it's been burning a hole in my brian for years now." He said. Festus made another creaking sound like he was trying to talk, that seemed to be the case cause Nico talked back.

"I'm sorry Festus but you know that Leo was the only one who could understand you." He said. Festus opened his mouth and words, perecorded, started playing. "Need.. beep... a... beep... ride... Beeeep." And Festus closed his mouth. "That would be very helpful Festus." Nico said.

"Thanks but we can fly, we have wings after all." Max said. Festus opened his mouth again. "Nico, beep, can't, beep, fly, beeeep." And the metal jaw shut again. We all looked at Nico. "You can't fly?" Fang asked. "I never though that I would need to so I never bothered to learn." Nico said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well it's time that changed." Max said. She grabbed Nico by his jacket and started dragging him away. "You need to learn any ways, a bird kid that dosen't know how to fly is as useless as a hunting dog that dosen't know how to hunt." She added when Nico started protesting. I followed knowing that this was going to be one heck of a show.

 **A/N**

 **I want you guys to comment witch OC that I should add first, this will go on in time intell I know who's wanted first, the names are down below.**

 **Victor**

 **Maddie**

 **Alex**

 **Legend.**

 **Vote and we will see who comes first. If I give more info then their names it well give away their part in the story. And sorry it took me a while to update, my internet's been down and it just now came back up so I could get this to you guys.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **I'll start puting chapter names starting now, if anyone has a problem with this tell me, if not don't say anything. The voting for the first OC to be put in is still up, just say in the reviews who you want to be first, put second and thride if you want to. Now off we go!**

 _Chapter 6: Flying leasons_

 _Angel's POV_

Paniced thoughs raced though Nico's mind as Max draged him to a near by cliff. _What do I do? I can't fly! I tryed but... What do I do, what do I do?_ He though when we finally stopped. "Okay Nico it's simple." Max started. "Max I should really tell you." Nico said but was cut off.

"It'll be fine. All you need to do is open your wings when you get in the air and flap, that's all there is to it." Max said. "But Max there's a problem with that." Nico tryed again but Max cut him off by grabbing him and geting ready to chunk him off the cliff. "Trust me you'll be fine, it's easy once you get the hang of it." She said.

"Max you don't get it. My wing-" Nico trying to explain was turned into a sream as Max tossed him and he began to fall. "Open your wings and flap!" Max yelled after him. Nico's wings whooshed out but something was wrong, only his right wing flaped and he began to spin in the air, his left wing was limp and moshioness as he tryed to fly.

We all flinched when we hear Nico tud against the ground, I heared his thoughs a few feet below. _I should have said something earlier. Ow! My leg hurts really bad._ I looked at Max. "I think he's leg is broken." I said. We flew down to see Nico siting on the ground holding his right leg.

His left wing layed limp on the ground not moving. Iggy cheaked Nico's leg. "It's not broken, the bone's brused but that's it, you should be fine." He said. "Nico is there something wrong with your wing?" Fang asked. Nico sighed. "I problily should have said this earlier before Max desided to trow me off a cliff. I can't move my left wing. I don't knew why but I can't." He said.

I picked up Nico's wing and then let it go, it droped down to the ground with a whoosh. "Can you feel anything with it?" Max asked. "I can feel it but I can't get it to move is the problem." Nico said. Iggy touched the wing and shuttered. "I think I found the problem." Iggy taped a place on Nico's wing and it sudenly jerked up and once again whent limp.

"There's something right here, it's on a nerve so it must be what's keeping Nico from moving his wing." He said. "Nico how fast can Festus get us the Airzona?" Max asked. Soon we were crusing on the metal dragon as he flew trows Airzona after Max gave him deratchions. I couldn't hear the metal dragon's thoughs cause he was a machion.

Nudge was thinking about how cutie Nico was. _If you want to talk to him go ahead._ I though to her. _I'm not so sure, I mean he's probely has a girlfriend already, or a boyfriend, you can never be sure._ She though back to me. _I'll ask him._ I though to her, I didn't hear her protest as I toned into Nico's thoughs.

He had a blond haired boy on his mind, older then him for sure and taller cause Nico was thinking about a memory. _Hey Nico._ I though to him. Nico jerked and my name poped into his mind. _Angel?! What..._ Oh right. _I can read minds, sorry if I startled you._ I though to him. _No... it's okay, I was just... surprised that's all._ He though to me.

 _I was jsut wondering. Are you dating anyone?_ I asked in though. _No... To be honest I'm kind of confused about someone right now, I'm not sure if I like them but..._ Nico trialed off. _What are they like?_ I asked him. _They get pretty fussie over me if I get hurt, they know a lot of stuff and they're a doctor. Sort of anyways, they've told me they like me but I'm not sure if I like them back._ Nico started.

 _I wasn't sure what to say so I ran away, I was just not sure how I felt about them. They know me really well as in life choices and stuff like that, to be honest I never even though about if I had feeling for them before. What should I do?_ Nico asked. _Just talk to them. Tell them that your not sure if you like them and that you'll have to think about for a while. Be honest._ I told him.

Nico let out a deep breath. _Thanks Angel, your right I should be honest with them, you helped me alot._ He though. _No problem._ I told him. It was most likely the blond boy he had been thinking about earlier, but he wasn't dating the guy. _He's confused about a guy but I think he's bio, you should talk to him and get to know him._ I told Nudge. _Okay Angel but I'm not sure that you should have done that._ She told me.

 _I didn't meanchion you don't worry._ I told her, she went over to Nico and the two started to talk. They seemed to hit it off and when I cheacked the blond boy was nowhere near the front of his mind and had been pushed to the back and was being consedered dimly. I smiled at this, I must be really good at match making.

 _Nico's POV_

At some point I had fell asleep on Nudge's shoulder and when I woke up we were at a house in a normal neighborhood, Festus had landed in the backyard. Max was standing next to a black haired woman with brown eyes like hers. "Nico this is my mom Dr. Martienz. She's going to see if we can't get what ever's in your wing out." She said.

We soon ended up in a vet's office as Dr. Martienz got X-rays of my wing to see were the object was in it. She soon came back with it and as we looked she pointed it out for us, it was sqaure and sthe size of a roll of film. "You were right, it's in the perfect place to block nerve signals and keep the wing from moving. It can be removed with causeing any damege to the wing witch is good." She said.

"Great! We need it out as soon as possible, when do you think you can get it out?" Max asked. "Tomarrow at the earliest, if not then then two days from now would work." Dr M said. As we got in the car to drive back to her house I started to wonder what kind of person Dr. Martienz was. _She's a good person Nico there's nothing to worry about._ I flinched when I hear Angel's voice in my mind.

 _Sorry, I'm not use to that yet._ I told her when she tryed to say she was sorry. _It's okay I guess._ She said and I didn't hear anything else from her. I started to think about Will, I wasn't sure if I liked him, I knew I should be honest with him but how would I say it? Will I'm not sure if I like you or not, I need some time to think about it okay? Yeah that seems right.

We maneged to get the object out of my wing the next day and the flock started to teach me how to fly after it heal in a week. Fast healing is one of the perks of being a mutant bird kid as Fang put it. After that small delay we were only a few miles away from saving my sisters and friends.

I flew in the air finally able to move my left wing, I did dives and loops in the air enjoying it while I could, Max didn't seem to like the fact I was slowing us down but I wasn't worryed, I could tell if someone was about to die and my sisters and friends weren't anywere near to death. I when yeap for a moment when Angel sent me a though. _Nico Max thinks you should speed things up so we can get there faster._ She told me. _Okay._ I though back and started flying faster.

I pasted the whole flock and I started to do barrel rolls in the air before I free fell for a bit before pulling up almost hiting Fang. "Nico stop playing around we need to hurry." He snaped at me. "We have plenty of time, about a week intell there're in any real danger of dying." I said doing a loop-de-loop in the air. "Nico take these serusly! If they see us coming they'll shoot us out of the air and we also can't be see." Max said.

I ignored both of them telling me to fly high and started flying lower insed. I wasn't a good listeoner, I dove trow the clouds but stopped in the air when I saw that I was hovering over a L shaped building with a large yard to the side, in the yard were Erasers, they bite and clawed at each other in a mean manner.

A man came out with a cage on a trolly, inside was a kid with fish skales here and there and tuffs of brown hair. The man in the white lab coat opened the gate to the yard and dumped the kid inside with the Erasers, the kid tryed to run but a Eraser poncsed and killed him. Pain shot trow my stomech and I droped in the air. I felt arms rap around me and I stopped falling.

"Nico are you alright?" Fang asked. "No." I said. "I need to get out of here, now." I told them. I was soon breathing heavily on soild ground doing my best to not trow up, I failed in the not trowing up. "When ever someone dies near me I share their pain, it's worst the closer I am. If I tryed to I could get use to the feeling but then I would start to rely on death and we all know how that turned out the last time." I told them.

"Hitler, he was a son of Hades... wasn't he?" Max asked. I nodded. "I don't want to be like him but there are some deaths we cam't avoid, it's the same with me." I said. Fang put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I'm only with them intell I get back my sisters, I can't get attached.

"Nico don't worry, we've got your back. Your a person of your own, no one can control you." Angel said. "Yeah we're with you to the end!" Nudge said pumping her fist in the air. "Your not alone Nico, we're here even tow we're not your sisters we're here for you." Gazzy said. "What Gasman said, we're here." Iggy said. Max and Fang nodded.

I felt tears start to form and my mouth twitched up in a smile. "You guys... gods of Olympus here come the water works." I said before the tears started to fall. Nudge hugged me but I didn't push her away, to late to turn back even if I didn't like it I would miss these guys when I left. The rest of the flock joined in the hug, even Fang and I'm sure he's not the kind of guy who likes hugs.

I now knew, I couldn't leave, for the first time in forever I finally felt at home, safe, loved. I broke down and the tears started coming faster, Nudge's shirt was geting soaked in tears by the time she pulled away. "Wether you like it or not your a part of the flock." Max said. I started crying harder, Nudge didn't seem to mind that her shirt was geting soaked.

"Okay man time to be brave so dry those tears." Fang said. I maneged to stop crying and I smiled warmly at Fang. "That's better now let's see a war face and get out there." Max said. I nodded and stood, Max put out her hand. "We are a flock, a famiy." She said. "A group." Fang said puting his hand in. "We care for one another." Iggy said puting his hand in.

"We liseon to each other." Angel said puting in her hand. "We make our own path." Gazzy said puting in his hand. "We deside were home is." Nudge said puting in her hand. "We protect each other." I add placing my hand in. "We talk to each other." Total said placing his paw ontop. "And we help each other." Max said.

"You mess with one of us you mess with all of us." Nudge said. We raised our hands shouting the flock. We then ran down the hill we were on and trows the school ready to free my sisters and friends.

 **A/N**

 **We're heading for actchion so be ready. Remeber you can vote for the first Oc that I put in in the reviews, see ya later!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **You guys are so quiet... I'll just deside who to put in on my own, no hard feelings. :)**

 _Chapter 7: Fight or die_

 _Hermione's POV_

They rolled us outside in the dog crates they had stuffed us in. They had grown wings on us in the time we had been there. I keept my eyes out for Nico but they never carted him in, I looked in the yard were they keept the wolf like men, I had seen them dump a poor kid in there with them and he was killed.

"I'm sure Nico will get here before anything happens." Leo said. "He could be dead." Harry said. I growled at him. "He's not dead, he'll get here." I said. I was trying to covense myself that too. They stopped infront of the gate and started to open it when a shout rang in the air. "Like hell I'll let you do that!" And the man was tackled to the ground by a familar black haired boy with a salors tounge.

"NICO!" We shouted. Nico looked at us and smiled. "Hi guys, let me punch these assholes in the face and then we'll catch up okay?" He didn't wait for a answer as he started to punch all the guys around us, he didn't bother to use his powers. Six more kids came up and started to open the crates. "Time to move, let's see you use those wings." The oldest girl said. As soon as Harry got out he opened his dragon wings and took off runing before leaping into the air.

Nico used his black wings to stun some of the guys and hit them. We were soon in the air but Nico was still fighting. "Nico come on there all out, let's go!" One of the guys said. Nico ran from the fight and opened his wings, flaping them as he ran geting ready to fly away. The one of the wolf men swiped at Nico but he dodged and got in the air.

He hadn't got out unscaved however. "Nico your bleeding." I said grabbing his arm. "It's just a scratch sis don't worry." He said showing me that it was just a shalow wound. We soon learned that the six kids were, Max, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and their dog Total had found Nico after we had been taken and helped him. We flew back to New York with them and we disided to join the flock and we learn that the flock were demigods too.

Max was a daughter of Ares, Fang was our brother a son of Hades, Nudge was the daughter Hestia (Some how...) Angel and Gazzy were the childeren of Apollo, and Iggy was the son of Hephaestus. We head right for camp when we learned about this. We walked in and the first person up the hill was Will, I didn't like him but he told me that if he marryed Nico then I would have to learn to deal with him.

I knew Nico was confused if he liked Will but Will was puting alot of puruser on him to answer him if he liked him. Will got right to the point even tow there were other people here. "Will... I don't know how I feel, I need some time to think about it okay?" Nico asked. Will huffed and walked away.

Nico sighed and sat down on the ground. "What do I do?" He asked. "You did the right thing, you should think about your feelings before anything else, he has stronge feelings for you that's for sure." Piper said. Nico smiled up at her, this was the most I had seen him smile sence we meet and I found out he was my brother.

"Thanks Pipes, I love all of you." He said and we all hugged. We need to talk to Jason and Frank who were the only ones who maneged to get away from the Erasers. When we explained they were fine with it. "Hey now at less I don't have to carry Piper when I want to show her someplace I found, plus I think having a girlfriend with wings is awsome." Jason said.

"I don't mind, I think it would be cool to fly besides Hazel when I'm in bird form but she'll still ride Airon alot I know that for a fact." Frank said. "True." Hazel said. "But how would Will react if he found out about Nico's wings?" Leo asked. Nico flinched. "Oh gods I hadn't even though about that. If I did get with him he'd find out about my wings one way or another." He said.

"How would you explain that to him if you two did happen?" Piper asked. "I don't know, I'll need to think about that too." Nico said. We all soon found out how far Will was willing to go to get Nico to say he liked him.

 _Nudge's POV_

Nico had desided to teach me how to use a sword so I knew how to deffened myself from monsters, I once again fell on my butt and my sword layed a few feet away. "Come on Nudge I'm going easy on you." Nico said straching. "And why are you going easy on me?" I asked geting up. "Um... I don't know really. I just don't want to hurt you." Nico said rubbing the back of his neak.

I saw a light blush on his cheeks when he said this. I smiled. "Oh really?" I asked. Nico nodded. I smiled at Nico and his blush deeped alittle. Sudenly a noise made us look up and we saw a sigh that once again Will was asking if Nico liked him. "He's going way too far." Nico said.

"You think?" I asked. Nico nodded and sighed. "I don't know what to say to him. I don't know what he would do if he found out that I had wings and I'm not sure if I like him." He said. "You mit like someone else and that's why your having trouble saying who you like." I said. Nico jolted. "Your... right. Your right, I mit like someone else." He said.

I smiled at Nico and his blush reappered on his face. "I... I'll talk to Will... tomarrow." He said slowly. "Why are you puting it off?" I asked. "No reason. I j-just want to spent alittle more time with you..." Nico said flinching alittle. I smiled again and Nico's face whent even more red. "Okay, how about we take a walk?" I asked. "That sounds nice..." Nico said. We walked out to the forest, I wanted to talk to Nico and learn more about him. This would be a good chance to have a chat with him.

 **A/N**

 **My we already have 7 chapters, this is my first story, I don't have anything else up but I may change that soon. You guys are awsome so thank you for the support. In case your wondering Nico isn't use to hanging around alot of girls his age so that's why he was blushing so much around Nudge, there mit be another reason but we'll get to that next time. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **You guys are awsome! I just want to say that first of all, I'll try to keep these short so see you guys at the end of the chapter.**

 _Chapter 8: Dragon friend._

 _Nico's POV_

Did I really already like someone? Maybe... but who? Before I meet the flock I didn't hang around guys or girls my age, Nudge was my age and I spent alot of time around her but she was just my friend. _She could be more._ A small voice in the back of my head said. _Like she would want that._ I though to myself. "Nico are you okay? Your twisting your skull ring like crazy." Nudge asked.

I flinch alittle, I had forgoten she was with me. "Yeah I'm fine... just thinking." I said. "You seem to do alot of thinking. Who gave you that ring anyways?" Nudge asked. My mind flashed to a time when I was happy, one person knew about my wings but I was fine with that. "My sister Bianca." I said softly.

"I didn't know you have another sister! Where is she? I kind of want to meet her." I flinched and almost started crying. "I _had_ a another sister but she... she..." I started crying. I didn't want Nudge to see me like this but I couldn't help it, every time I though about Bianca I started crying and it was hard to talk about her without crying.

I felt Nudge's arms rap around me and I baryed my head into her shoulder. "Oh gods Nico I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She trialed off. "It's okay... you didn't know.." I said softly. We hugged for a while but when we pulled away I had started to feel better. "Thanks Nudge. Your a great friend." I said. I sower a flash for dissapointment on Nudge's face.

"No problem Nico. Your a great friend too." She said. I smiled, I was glad she was my friend. Later when we were geting ready to turn in for the night there was a knock on the cabin door, Fang answered it and didn't seem very pleased to see Will standing there. "What in the name for Hades are you doing buging us that this hour?" He asked the son of Apollo.

"I need to talk with Nico about something." Will said. "Well guess what? It's late, everyone of us is tired, you can talk tomarrow." Fang said. Will left and we all disided to go to sleep. Once I was asleep however I had a nightmare. I was falling trow the air, pain in my wing told me it was hurt, the ground was rushing up to me, someone grabbed me and everything went black.

The image changed and I was leaning over a pit, the same pit Percy and Annabeth had hung over once. Hanging on for dear life was Nudge, Will was farther down and trying to climb up but I was foused on Nudge. "Grab my hand." I told her leaning down as far as I could go. Nudge tryed to reach, our fingers could almost touch. "I can't reach." She said straning to grab my hand.

"Come on. Just... alittle... farther." I straned. The rocks started to give under my weight and Nudge was sliping, I lonched forward maneging to grab Nudge's hand right before she fell, I pulled her up and we both smiled. Nudge hugged me and a couple tear slide down my face. Sudenly Nudge yelped and I was jerked forward, Will was at the edege of the pit and had maneged to grab Nudge's ankel, he had a crazyed obessied look in his eyes.

"Nico is mine!" He said and pulled me and Nudge down towards the pit. "You could never love him the way I love him!" Will shouted. I keept holding Nudge and pulling hoping to lossen Will's grip on her ankel. "But I don't love you back!" I shouted and punch Will in the nose. He let go of Nudge's ankel and started to fall.

I woke with a start, I tryed to calm my breathing, was that nightmare telling me I don't like Will? I shook the sleep away, I could never love Will, he was obessied and crazy. I liked someone else anyways. I got out of bed and got dressed, I headed to breahsest with my cabin. In the mess hall I sat and talked with Nudge, Will was nowhere to be seen witch I was glad for.

"I wonder were Will is." I said. "Same here, I haven't seen him all morning." Nudge said. I was training Nudge with a sword, I knocked it out of her hand again and she sighed. "Your really good with a sword, I'm hardly doing anything against you." She said runing a hand trow her hair.

"Your geting better tow, come on I know you can do it." I told her. Nudge smiled at me and I had to turn to hide my blush, I wasn't use to hanging around girls my age but this felt different. I was about to say something when a shout sounded across the camp. Me and Nudge ran trows it and saw that severl campers were holding Will down.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. "Don't know he just started going crazy." Chris said. I steped closer and Will started to act wild. "Nico get back." Max said and I ran a few feet away. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "Right now we need to knock him out." Max said. Soon I was shooed away by Chiron so I diside to vist Necromancer.

I walked trow the woods and found the spote we always meet, I whiseled, a sreech came and a pure black dragon landed infront of me, I smiled. "Necromancer your so big! I brought you a treat." I said pulling a chicken leg out of my bag and tossing it to him. Necromancer caught it in mid air and ate it.

I pulled out a apple chunk and held it up. "Spin." I said twirling my finger at the same time. Necromancer spun. "Good boy." I said tossing him the apple piece and he ate it. I took out another apple piece. "Battle ready." I said making a fist. Necromancer croched and bared his teeth growling. "Good job." I said giving him the treat.

"Plasma blast." I said pointing down and tossing a sheld into the air. Necromancer blew it to pieces. I tossed him another apple chunk and he ate it. "Wow." I turned to see Nudge standing a few feet away, Necromancer titled his head at her, I was the only person he had ever seen since he was little.

"Nudge I can explain." I started. Nudge held up her hand. "No need, I wouldn't tell anyone." She said. I was surprised for a moment. "You won't?" I asked. Nudge nodded and I hugged her hard. "Thank you!" I said. "No problem." Nudge said. I point at Nudge and placed a hand on my wrist, Necromancer raped Nudge in a dragon hug and licked her hair.

"Good boy." I told him and tossed him a apple piece witch he ate. "What was that?" Nudge asked. "I've been working on hand signals for him. That one meant thank you. It took me a while to get him to do it without me saying it." I said. Nudge smiled. "How old is he?" She asked. "He's almost a year old." I said. Necromancer went into the cave I had first found him in and came out with my bag.

I laughed. "Oh so you want to play huh?" I asked. Necromancer put my bag by my feet and nudged it. I bent down and started going trow the bag of toys, some of them came out and Necromancer brought them back to me. I finally brought out his laser pointer and pointed it at the ground, he started going after it trying to catch it.

Nudge laughed as we did this. "That's so cutie." She said. I smiled and blushed, there was something about Nudge that made me want to smile all the time. I was sudenly shoved forward, Nudge maneged to catch me and I looked back to see a spade tail going into the cave. "Necromancer what the heck?" I asked going over to the cave.

Necromancer nussled me when I came in. I rubbed his head and saw that he had brought my bag back in. "Necromancer what's wrong?" I asked. Nudge sudenly called me out. I came out and saw Will standing near the eage of the clearing. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked. Nudge must have fallowed me but Will had been held down the last I saw of him.

"Nico we need to talk." Will said walking farward. "Will your not well you shouldn't be here." I said. Will stopped a few feet away from me, Nudge mouth to me that she was going to get someone and left. "We need to talk Nico. Now." Will said. I backed away from the son of Apollo. "Will your sick, you need to sit down." I said seeing Will legs shacking.

Will steped closer. "I don't care, Nico I love you." He said. I shook my head. "But I don't love you Will, I like someone else." I told him. Will grabbed my wrist and shoved me to the ground, my breathing became raged as Will stared down at me. "No one can love you like I do." He said. I crawled away from him but he grabbed my ankel, I yelped as Will tried to pull me torwards him.

A angery screech came from the cave and Necromancer came out wearing his skull helmt. I gave it to him so he could have alittle protecten in case anything happened. Necromancer screeched and reared at Will screeching bloody murder. Will droped my ankel and I crawled away from him, Necromancer keept screeching forcing Will to back away from the angery dragon.

Necromancers red eyes burned with anger and rage as he stood over me protecting me, the one person who showed him love, I saved him, now he was returning the favor. I hear shouts and I knew someone had hear Necromancer. I hear Nudge shout. "Hide him!" She cried. I placed a hand on Necromancer's shoulder and push. "Necromancer you need to hide!" I told him and he ran into the cave. Nudge and a couple other camper came out of the woods, two grabbed Will and draged him away.

As they did he keept shouting that he loved me and that I would be his. The other two checked me for injurys and left once they were sure I was unharmed. Nudge stayed with me, Necromancer came out once he knew they were gone. "If Necromancer hadn't done what he did Will would have hurt me really bad." I said.

"Plus we got here pretty fast." Nudge said. "That too." I said and smiled at Nudge. Necromancer sudenly shoved Nudge and she fell into my arms, I blushed when this happened. Nudge laughed. "He's one playful dragon." She said. "Yeah." I said looking at my dragon friend. "He's really great too." I said.

 **A/N**

 **I'll try to add some new guys in soon and the dragons will appear here and there.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **Sorry I've been away for awhile, alot of stuff has been happening and I had a good damn writer's block! Any ways here's the next chapter. In the after note I what to play a game with me.**

 **Tom: First off Nico is bio in this and second I really hate Trump's fucking guts so fuck you Tom.**

 _Chapter 9: Paint ball fight! (This is a chapter about their life when not being chased down by Erasers)_

 _Harry's POV_

Hiden in the shadows me and Nico lyed in wait. I tryed to keept from giggling but it's not every day you ambush your friend and your girlfriend's brother (A/N Harry and Ginny are dating in this, #totallycannon.) Hermione and Ron soon came into view, at that moment me ad Nico leaped out of hiding, both of us wore camo even thow Nico didn't need it. And we started pelting the two with paint from our paint ball guns before ether could get a word out.

Once we stopped both of them were covered in paint and pretty pissed looking. We ran off as fast as our legs could take us, meaning I left Nico in the dust but I let him catch up. We were both laughing our butts off once we caugt our breath. "Did you see the look on Mia's face?! Priceless!" Nico laughed. Nico called Hermione Mia at times but it was rare, just like his smile. "Yeah, and Ron was like 'aaahhhh!" I said copying the look and my friend's face making Nico brust out laughing.

His laugh came if short brust and was soft and sharp at the same time making for a very unquie laugh, one that is rarely heared. There was a sudenly pop and Nico flinched, he turned around and there, very clear against his camo vest, was a white splat of paint. Nudge walked over, a paint ball gun swung over her shoulder, the gun was filled with white paint balls. (We had color coded, I was purple, Nico was black, Leo was oragne {yes Leo is a part} and it looks like Nudge is white).

"That's my way of calling dibs." She said smiling. "Is that so? In that case..." Nico shot Nudge with two of his black paint balls. And they landed in a very lucky spot. Nico covered his mouth and tryed, and failed, to hold in his laughter. "Oh Gods I didn't mean to do that but I can't help laughing!" He then fell over laughing. I laughed too while Nudge looked at the black spotes place right on her breast. "If anyone needed another reson to look at your chest." I laughed finding Nico's not great shooting to be very funny in this case.

Nudge glared at us before shooting us in rapped succesion maneging to nail me in the face and Nico in the chest three times making the shape of a heart there. "Found your heart! Needed alittle paint to see it but it's there." She said smirking. Then the two started shooting each while exchanging flirts while doing so, when they were done they were out of amo and looked like yin and yang (chinez symble for day and night) and very much out of breath.

While they did that I sat on a log and watched them. "You guys done flirting now?" I asked once they stopped. Nico turned and glared at me. "We were not flirting." He said. "Suuurrreee, totaly not flirting." I said. Nico and Nudge went different ways, I was with Nico so I desided to point out that Nudge was flirting with him. "She's just being Nudge, she wasn't flirting." He said looking at the sky. "Man she was baseicaly saying she claimed you by calling dibs, and all that stuff she said while you two where shooting at each other was her flirting with you." I said pracing next to my friend.

Nico looked at the ground. "No, she was just being friendly, why would anyone flirt with me anyways? I'm unattractive and I'm not good with crowds." He said. "What are you talking about?! Ofcaurse your attractive! Sure your not good with huge crowds but your so friendly and loveable, you have your quirks but that makes you Nico. You have everything that Ron wants." I said surprised by his comment. "What are you talking about?" Nico asked looking very confused. "Ron's jealus of you of caurse! You have those wild black curls that fall in your face when you want to hide it, it's really cutie to look at. And your eyes is another thing." I said.

"Their just brown." Nico said. "Their this really dark brown that you need a map to find your way out of! Their very pretty, I think this and I'm straight just imagne what Nudge thought when she first saw them." I said. Nico raised a eyebrow. "What I'm saying is your desired, your handsome and Nudge likes you." I said. Nico looked at the ground a slight blush appering on his cheeks, it then dawned on me why he was dening Nudge liked him. "Wait... you like her don't you?" I asked. "It's just a high school crush, nothing else." He said. "Ever heared of high school sweetheart? You sometimes end up marrying that high school sweetheart. Besides, I know you, this isn't some high school crush." I said.

"Well that's what it is! Now can we please stop talking about it please? I need to get more amo before we start a camp wide paint ball fight." He said. I let the matter drop and got some more amo myself. We then ran across camp shooting anything that moved, I maneged to nail Total on the side and Nico got Percy while he was flying on Blackjack. The rest was total chaos and soon everyone looked like Iris threw out on them, Thor had desided to join and did so by dumping buckets of paint on any camper who walked by him (He then pretend he had no idea how the camper got all that paint on them{Thor is Draco's dragon, he's a type of dragon called a death spinner and was huge, he sat on a cablin in order to dump paint on a camper's head, sometimes he dropped the bucket aswell})it was a great bonding expernce and it broke the ice with the flock, things had been alittle tense since geting out of the hell called the school and we had a hard time talking with the flock. But the paint ball fight was lots of fun and was a great ice breaker we soon were all chatting like we were old friends. All in all a great day were nothing scary really happened, just a fun day.

 **A/N**

 **Okay, that also had alittle lore in it but hey good times! I had hit a writer's block and I had no idea how to get passed it so I deside to just write this, I think I should do afew more of these intell I can figure out what to do next. Any ways, as you may know I have some OCs, Legend, Victor, Maddie, and Alex. One of them is based off me, but here's what I want you guys to do. I want you guys to try and match the charter with a charter derption, if your right I will tell you, you can choice one, two, three, or all four charters to do, here are the desritions.**

 **Charater one.**

 **This guy is supncy, happy, and their loaltiy lyes to everyone they love. If the ones they love are in danger this charter can turn into a monstrus beast that kills those who harm or seek to harm their loved ones. This charter is hard to not love and has a speshile place in one of the guys hearts. (Bonus: guess who has a speshile place in their heart for this guy, bet you can't.)**

 **Charater two**

 **This cournty raised guy/gal has a love for K-9s and wolves, they make no fuss over blood and guts in real life but has afew problems with it on TV, this person can build very well and has no problems with geting down and dirty, once geting to know them they are very sweet and tend to blabber about things they like. If you are rude to them or a friend of their's they have no problem with punching you straight in the mouth. (Bonus: who is this charter's godly parent, I think you can get this one.)**

 **Charater three**

 **This nervus pal speaks with a stutter and has a hard time with crowds, they tend to speak alittle clearly with people they know very well and they have odd skills that aren't related to their godly parent. (Bonus: this charater is related to someone, guess who that is, I dare you.)**

 **Charater four**

 **This charater is the protective type and will hurt anyone that disses their loved ones, they tend to be silent and have amazing drawing skills. They keep their hair in their face alot they can be alittle out going. (Bonus: this is a person in my life, guess what they are in my life.)**


	11. Author's note

Guys I'm not sure how you will take this but I'm rebooting this story. I can't continue with the story how it is, when I first made this I had a small idea of the plot but now I can't do this anymore so I'm rebooting this story to hopeful get a clear head and see what I can do. I'll keep this up and I might come back to it later so when I post the reboot it will have reboot in it so you wouldn't get confused, I hope you all understand and wouldn't be annoyed by this incoveace. Until then this is Jay-Woofit signing out, bye.


	12. Update

The first chapter of the reboot is up! Go check it out! It's called Wings of the demigods (the reboot!) - Jay-Woofit


End file.
